Poor slave Link
by Writingbookseveryday
Summary: Lets see how slave link lives.. (small Zelink and small Ghiralink)


Link ran into his room and locked his door fast. Breathing hard, heart beat was going out of his chest. He worked for Ghirahim for about two years, and it was okay I guess, tell now. His room was empty, no windows, one bed that was small and the cold hard floor and walls that if you screaming the loudest, you would hear nothing unless your inside. The door was being banged on and Link ran to the other side of his room. He could see nothing but hear the yelling coming from Ghirahim. "No!" cries Link. He was praying and praying he would not open the door, but his luck was short. "Link you better come out now or things are going to be ugly!" Link cried as his door was being slammed. One more and he was going to be found. Then his door broke down. Ghirahim was red. "You brat!" he yelled. Link ran out the door pushing Ghirahim out the way. He had that small outfit on, so it was hard to run because it was tight. Running down the stairs, he had tears running down his face. He ran outside and he just never stopped running. He ran tell his house was gone. Then he went behind a tree. "I think I-I lost him" he whispers. Then Ghirahim appeared in front of him. "Got you!" he laughs. Link screamed and Ghirahim grabbed his arm and disappeared with a snap.

Demise was outside looking ahead at the dark sad clouds with the sun trying to bring in light. Ghirahim appeared with Link in his hand. "Look who I found trying to leave again'' Ghirahim grins. Demise turned around. Link was shaking, trying to get out of his grip, but with Ghirahim snap of his fingers, his hands were tied behind his back. Demise laughed. "Every time you try to escape us, you always fail, you will never leave us". Link knew what he was saying was true, he tried and tried to escape, but every time he stopped, Ghirahim would find him. "Give him the punishment" laughs Ghirahim. Link started to cry, knowing what the punishment was. "What's wrong, little boy crying" taunts Ghirahim. Ghirahim and Demise laughed. Link hated his life like this. If death was a choice, he would pick it right away. Ghirahim tugged on his shoulder. He walked him to his room and threw him like some toy. "Little brat that will teach you to run away again!" He slammed his door locking it tight. Link was in tears, he could taste the salt from his tears. He wanted to leave the black hole that would never end and all he was doing was falling, without an end.

Not one day or second when he does not think of Zelda. He remembers his childhood times when they hanged out so much. Zelda was back in Sky loft, he remembered her last words before he was kidnapped. _'Link you will always be my friend, and if you need any help, am always with you'. _Links arms were hurting from being tied for so long. He felt like he broke his leg when Ghirahim just threw him. It felt like years that he has been inside his jail called a room. An hour later he heard the door open. It was Demise. "Ghirahim wants to see you'' he said picking Link up and untying his arms and walking down the stairs with a tight grip on his arm. He brought him to Ghirahim still with the grip on him. Ghirahim was standing in the hall laughing. "Did you learn your lesson?" he grinned. Link disobeyed and did not say anything. "I said did you learn your lesson" "I do not have to answer to you" snaps Link. "Disobeying your master are we now?" Link frowned as Demise's grip got tighter. "You're not my master" said Link in a warning voice. Ghirahim snapped his fingers as three daggers went to Link's arm. "Now answer me" Ghirahim hissed. "Yes I did" Said Link. "You're talking to your master, now say it right!" "Yes I did, master" Ghirahim smiled. "Better". Knowing that grin on his face, something was going to happen, only the goddess knew what was going to happen to Link.

"What do you want from me!" yelled Link. "Am sick and tired of being your toy and you treat me like am nothing! You're not my master! I hate you!" Ghirahim got alarmed. "What did you say" Ghirahim said in a warning voice. "You're not my master, am not your slave anymore! This is the last time I will be treated like this anymore! Am not your toy!" Link was mad, he wanted to get that out of him forever. Ghirahim looked up at Link. "Very well, if that's what you think" he says. Demise, put him in _the room_. "W-what?" said Link. "W-what's that?" Ghirahim grinned. "Your see" Link was worried. He had been inside the same house and he never herd of a room called that! Ghirahim grabbed link's arm tightly as he walked outside and there was a small down that led underground. He opened it and threw Link down while he climbed down. He left the door opened, wide opened. "G-Ghirahim! What's going on" cried Link. Ghirahim did not answer. What was link thinking when he told Ghirahim off! In his defense, he WAS his master and he had to treat him with more caring. "Ghirahim am sorry!" Link cried. Ghirahim stopped walking. "Please do not hurt me! I will do anything! Please!" Link had tears in his eyes. Ghirahim looked at him. "Please" link whispered. Ghirahim sighed. "Fine, but this will be the LAST time you get away with something" he said. Link smiled. "Thank you" Link hugged Ghirahim as he looked shocked. Why was he hugging him? "Okay let's go" says Ghirahim walking back holding his arm.

Ghirahim really let Link off the hook that time. Link did feel kind of bad for him, but Ghirahim treated him like he was not anything, just one of his toys he plays with and does whatever he wants. It was nightfall as link was cleaning up the house. "Link, when you're done-" Ghirahim sighed. "Just, get up early tomorrow, we will be busy" Link nodded. "Yes, master" Ghirahim shut the door to his room. Link was washing the last dish when he saw a bowl with soup on the table. It was tomato soup, and it was still hot. Was this a trap? Link getting soup?! While I was hot! He was lucky to get a piece of bread, cold with nothing on it. Then there was a note next to it. Link picked it up and read it in a soft voice out loud. "Link, I had some extra soup from my dinner, so I thought you would want some, hope you enjoy- Ghirahim" Link looked puzzled. Why was he doing this? He thought he _hated_ him. He looked around and he sat down, he picked up the spoon and took a sip from the soup. To his surprise, it tasted good, very good. He ate fast and cleaned his dish. He walked up to his room. Demise and Ghirahim were asleep. He opened his door to his room as he felt the blast of cold air hit him. He walked over to his hard bed and covered his whole body with the two blankets he had. With the warm soup kind of heating his body up, he slept kind of fast and he woke up the next morning, but he saw sunlight, there was a window!

His bed was different, it was big, same sheets but with a plushy that looked like Zelda. (Link did not want to ask why he had that). The room was nice and warm, there was wood floors and the walls were nicely painted a soft blue color. "Were am I?" said Link getting out of bed. He opened his closet and saw his black outfit hanged nicely. He changed into his outfit and opened the door. The house was the same, nothing changed. He ran downstairs seeing Ghirahim sitting on a stool reading something and Demise outside like always staring into something. "Master, what's going on?" asked Link. Ghirahim turned around. "Oh I see you're awake" he says putting down his book. Link got scared, was this a trap to trust him and then he kills or hurts him? "Me and demise were waiting for you to make us breakfast" Link nodded. "Okay, master" he says turning around walking to the dining hall. "What to make, what to make" says Link looking around for food. He found eggs, meat and fruit. He cooked the eggs the way he liked them, cooked the meat with the eggs and quickly cut the fruit and put it on the plate. He ran with the plate to Ghirahim while Demise was with him. "Here you go" says Link handing both plates to them. "Not bad" says Demise. "Could be better" Ghirahim had an evil grin on his face. "I think it's lovely" Link nodded running back upstairs into his room.

"What's going on?! Why is he so nice to me? I worked for him for two very long years and not once has this happened" Links room was to pretty, the tried to leave out the window, but it was locked with a key. He picked up the Zelda toy. "I wish I can see you again" he whispers with a tear in the corner of his eye. "Talking to dolls now are we" says Ghirahim standing in front of his door. Link got alarmed and put down the toy fast on his bed. "No am not" quietly says Link. "You know sky child, I was thinking you work to hard, so how about you sleep or relax for the rest of the day" "No! Am not! This is some trap is it?" Ghirahim looked shocked. "No, you need a break, can someone be nice once in a while" Link frowned. "Yeah, but you being nice is a whole other story" Link sighed. "Just leave me alone, I need some time" "Fine by me" Ghirahim left the room and shut the door. "Help me" whispered Link. He picked up the doll and sighed. "Oh Zelda, how much I miss your soft voice and us playing in Skyloft watching the clouds and enjoying our life, now I live in a black hole that never ends and I just keep falling into it, forever" He put down the doll. He opened his door as Ghirahim and Demise were outside, Link could never go outside, unless he asked days before. He sat next to the stairs coving his face with his hands crying. "What does he want from me!" he cried.

Ghirahim and Demise were just talking for a while when they finally went inside. Link was laying on the floor in tears asleep. Ghirahim walked upstairs when he saw him. He smiled and laughed. "Silly boy, sleeping were he can get stepped on". He picked him up and opened his door and put him on his bed. He smiled when he put the Zelda doll in his hand. "Night sky child" he whispered leaving the room turning off the light and shutting his door. (Meanwhile in Skyloft) Zelda was writing in her diary. '_It's been two whole years when link was kidnapped. I miss him so much, I can just see the pain he's going through every day and night, I wish he can come back just to say hello_.' Zelda had ideas to go and find him, but she had no idea where he was. Zelda had an idea. "That's it!" she said. "I gave him a crystal to keep with him, I can only see him once through the crystal every year, so I better make this count" She ran to her bed were she kept were blue crystal. She held it to her hear heart. "Were is Link" she whispered The crystal glowed as she saw Link on his bed sleeping. "Zoom out please" she said. The crystal showed the house where he was out. "The deep faron woods! Why did I not think of that! Thank you crystal, shut off" She put the crystal back under her pillow and ran outside to the jumping platform. She called her bird as she landed on the bird's back. Going down to the faron woods she landed safely with the sail cloth she made for herself and Link. "Am coming for you link!" Zelda shouted running into the Faron woods. The Ghirahim disappeared after she ran away to the deep faron woods… 


End file.
